


Cherries Are Better Than Peaches.

by 2manyships



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Peaches Needs To Back Off Cheryl's Girl, Top Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships
Summary: Cheryl doesn't like to share.





	Cherries Are Better Than Peaches.

Saturday night and Veronica was throwing yet another type of party at La Bonne Nuite.  
Cheryl was sure every teen in Riverdale had shown up for this one. Not that she's surprised, any excuse to get drunk and blow off steam is a good one when you live in Riverdale. Between the Black Hood and the Gargoyle King, the teens were all fed up and just wanting to kick back for a change. Music was pumping loudly and everyone was either dancing or drinking. Or trying to do both.

Cheryl scanned the room for her girlfriend who had been dragged to the dance floor by Veronica as soon as they'd arrived. She had joined them for a while, getting pretty hot 'n' heavy with Toni before going to grab them some drinks. She sipped from her glass feeling the alcoholic punch burn her throat, while surveying the room. Reggie and the Bulldogs where trying to flirt with some of the Poisons, Veronica seemed to have ditched Toni in favour of making out with Archie at the bar and most of the Serpents were playing beer pong at a table in the corner. Everyone else seemed to be dispersed around the room, she could see Josie dancing with some random guy. She focused back to the Serpents, hoping to spot Sweet Pea, he was taller and easier to see and hopefully Toni had gone to him. She spotted him in the crowd around the table that had beer pong set up on it, watching what looked like Fangs try and land a shot as gang members around him cheered.

Making her way through the sweaty crowd, occasionally having to elbow someone out the way, she finally made her way over to the table.  
"Oh, hey Red." Sweet Pea acknowledged her as she tapped his shoulder. "Tiny was looking for you."

"Hey Sweets." She smiled at him. "Really? I'm trying to find her. Do you know where she went?" Cheryl asked him, eyes still scanning the room.  
"Yeah, she was trying to dance with me." Sweet Pea chuckled and Cheryl found herself chuckling at the image. "Peaches took her instead though, they're dancing over there somewhere." He followed by waving his hand behind him.  
Cheryl felt her laughter die in her throat. "Peaches? Well that's great." Cheryl grumbled sarcastically. Sweet Pea frowned at her.

"Not really. She likes Tiny massively. It's obvious Red, c'mon." He said concerned, clearly missing Cheryl's sarcasm.  
"Yeah. I gathered that, thanks." Cheryl snapped out. Sweet Pea just raised his hands defensively and turned back to the beer pong as Cheryl made her way to the direction he had pointed, noticing that less people were dancing over there and were sat in the booths making out. Cheryl felt a wave of anger spread through her, 'If she has her hands on Toni, so help me God.' She thought bitterly to herself.

She finally caught a flash of pink hair and found herself scowling at the sight in front of her. Peaches was dancing behind Toni, getting closer and closer to her, whispering something into Toni's ear. Cheryl immediately stormed her way over, leaving the drinks in her hands on a nearby table. As soon as Toni caught sight of Cheryl though, she left Peaches and walked over to Cheryl, grinning.

"Hi babygirl!" Toni yelled at her, slurring slightly, immediately wrapping her arms around Cheryl. Cheryl found herself enjoying the look of displeasure that flashed across Peaches' face and let it encourage her into grabbing Toni's face and kissing her deeply, letting her tongue run over Toni's for a bit before pulling back with a loud smack. She smiled, satisfied when she saw her red lipstick smeared over Toni's lips. Toni looped one of Cheryl's red waves around her finger as she looked into her eyes. "Not that that wasn't hot babe, but, what brought that on?" Toni asked her, voice slightly raspy. Cheryl made a quick glance to Peaches who was still watching them before looking back to Toni and shrugging lightly. "I just don't like how she was looking at you." Cheryl said, acting as though it was no big deal.

Toni rolled her eyes and smirked at Cheryl, "She wasn't looking at me any other way than normal babe." Cheryl scoffed lightly.  
"Exactly, she's into you and everyone can see it TT. I'm just reminding her that you're mine." Cheryl studied Toni's face as she spoke, watching Toni's eyes get impossibly darker. Toni licked her lips slowly before grabbing Cheryl's hands and swaying her hips. Cheryl immediately fell into rhythm with her, swaying her hips as she let Toni turn her around to grind her ass into Toni's hips. Toni let out a little groan at the contact and ran her hands across Cheryl's hips. Cheryl felt eyes on her and looked up to lock eyes with Peaches. Smirking as she did, mouthing out a "She's mine."

The couple danced a little more before Cheryl caught more and more people watching Toni's hips. "Why is your ass so amazing?" She groaned, turning around and putting her hand into Toni's jean pockets as Toni looped her arms around Cheryl's neck. "People are staring." Toni giggled and Cheryl gave her ass a slight squeeze as a reprimand.  
Toni just laughed harder before leaning in and kissing up Cheryl's neck before whispering lowly in her ear, "I love seeing you all riled up. It amazes me that you get jealous when I literally melt when you say my name." Cheryl moaned lightly as Toni nipped at her ear.

"I don't like that Peaches is still watching." Cheryl breathed out. Toni smiled mischievously at her and Cheryl swallowed hard.  
"Why not? She just watching you mark your girl." Toni purred. Cheryl clenched her thighs at what Toni said, overwhelmed with lust and the need to mark Toni over and over again.  
"Yeah, but I don't like to share Topaz, she shouldn't get to see you like this. She might get off to it later." Cheryl sneered as she looked over to Peaches again, who was unabashedly staring at Toni's ass as she swayed lightly to the music. Toni pulled at Cheryl's chin to look into her eyes, pupil now full blown.

"Then we should go some place a little more... Private." She whispered out lowly, stroking her thumb over Cheryl's cheekbone. Cheryl didn't need anymore encouragement and grabbed Toni's hand, leading her through the crowd to the exit.

\----

While Cheryl is glad she'd brought the car, the ride home had been torturous. Toni just couldn't keep her hands to herself, running them up Cheryl's legs and under her dress and leaning over to kiss Cheryl's neck. Cheryl had almost pulled over at least four times to take Toni there and then.  
They'd all but fallen through the front door, too busy fighting a battle of teeth and tongue for dominance to care. Cheryl pinned Toni against the wall, running her hands under Toni's mesh top to slowly rake her nails over the serpents toned stomach. Toni moaned loudly and grabbed a handful of Cheryl's hair, tugging harshly. Cheryl took the lead and the led them up the stairs and into their room.

As soon as they got though the door, Toni slammed it shut and pushed Cheryl up against it, kissing down Cheryl's neck before biting where it meets the collarbone and marking her with a dark hickey. Cheryl growled and grabbed the back of Toni's thighs, lifting them around her waist and walking them to their bed. She shoved Toni into the mattress before unzipping her dress and stepping out of it slowly. Toni watched, biting her lip as she kicked off her shoes and lifted her own shirt off. She then wrapped her legs around Cheryl once again and pulled her impossibly close to her, trying to gain some friction. Cheryl moaned in delight at the feeling of Toni's chest against hers as she nipped at the tanned neck. Toni ran her nails down Cheryl's back, bucking her hips into Cheryl as both girls moaned.

"Cher... I... Fuck, now.. Please." Toni panted out from beneath Cheryl grabbing Cheryl's ass to push her hips into her own. Cheryl continued kissing down Toni's neck, down her chest, taking her time to litter Toni's chest with hickies before kissing and licking down the girls stomach. She hooked her fingers around Toni's thong and slowly pulled it off. She kissed and nipped the inside of the girls thighs, leaving a couple more hickies in her path.

  
Toni bucked her hips in response and pulled Cheryl's head closer to her center where Cheryl gladly got to work, moaning at the taste of Toni. She slowly teased with long, slow licks while Toni was whimpering out her name. Cheryl grinned against Toni and entered two fingers, smug about how wet the other girl was. She started off slowly, sucking Toni's clit as she arched her fingers. Toni's back arched off the bed as she let out a string of profanities followed by Cheryl's name. Toni grabbed Cheryl's hair and pulled her up for a sloppy kiss, moaning and the taste of herself on Cheryl's lips. Cheryl, kept pumping, adding in a third finger as Toni whined loudly. Cheryl could feel Toni tightening around her fingers and sped up, Toni a moaning mess beneath her and she herself close. Toni was grinding against Cheryl's hand, panting harshly before she finally came over the edge as a wave of pleasure rippled through her and she cursed loudly. Cheryl kissed her deeply as she helped her ride out her orgasm. She felt Toni go slack beneath her and removed her hand turning them over so Toni was laid against her. She played with the baby hairs on the back of Toni's neck as the girl caught her breath.

For a few moments it was silent save for Toni's panting before the said girl spoke up. "So I need to get you jealous more often then?" She chuckled out breathlessly, kissing Cheryl's jawline. Cheryl lightly slapped Toni's ass at that, but chuckled all the same. Toni pushed up onto her hands before ducking down to kiss Cheryl, lips smacking loudly and teeth clashing as they both grinned. "So now we're both on the same page of me being yours..." Toni trailed off before scraping her teeth against Cheryl's pulse point, enjoying the way the redhead shivered in pleasure. "What are you doing TT?" Cheryl breathed out. Toni just chuckled as she lightly scratched her nails up Cheryl's leg towards the soaked core "I'm just reminding you that you're mine too." She growled playfully before making her way down Cheryl's body.


End file.
